little piece of heart
by marinated
Summary: MikuoLenka—Kota itu menjual dan memperbaiki hati, tapi bukan melengkapi yang cuma setengah. tradefic sama winkiesempress
**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Internet, Yamaha, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

 **Warning** banyak metafora, klise, gaya dongeng. kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **Submitted to** memenuhi tradefic sama winkiesempress~

 **a/n** terinspirasi dari komik web berjudul Heartsmith, tapi nggak tau siapa yang bikin orz. Serius ceritanya cantik sekali ;;;

* * *

 **little piece of heart**

by alleira

* * *

Mikuo datang ke kota itu diantar rekomendasi teman lama. Kabar yang disambungkan padanya beberapa minggu lalu berkata, kota itu adalah tempat di mana ia bisa menemukan hati kualitas terbaik.

Tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari ke toko mewah, karena di pinggiran jalan pun banyak yang menjual. Diletakkan di keranjang anyaman. Warnanya merah, merona dengan begitu indah.

Semua hati bekerja dengan sempurna. Mereka dapat membuatmu merasakan cinta dan hangatnya kasih sayang.

"Aku membeli hatiku yang baru di sana." Kaito berkata sembali memperlihatkan hatinya pada Mikuo. Benda merah itu berpendar dengan begitu indah di atas telapak tangan si pemuda biru. Kualitasnya sangat bagus.

Mikuo dapat membayangkan betapa banyak kehangatan yang mengalir di tubuh Kaito kini. Senyumannya rekah dengan sempurna. Wajar. Nyaris setahun sudah seseorang mencuri hati Kaito. Sampai detik ini, tak ada tanda-tanda hatinya akan kembali.

"Kupikir aku akan selamanya hidup tanpa hati." Ada rasa lega yang terhingga dari kalimat Kaito tersebut. Mikuo tersenyum, ikut merasa senang.

"Hei, apa menurutmu tempat itu juga bisa memperbaiki hatiku?"

"Ya, kupikir," Kaito memasukkan kembali hatinya ke sangkar kaca yang menempel di dada kiri, tempat di mana semua orang meletakkan hati mereka. "Banyak tukang patri hati di tempat itu. Salah satunya pasti bisa membantu."

Dengan itu, Mikuo pun pergi ke kota tersebut, kota di mana pedagang dan pengrajin hati berkumpul.

Tepat seperti yang Kaito ceritakan, Mikuo bisa mendapati pedagang yang menjual hati. Beberapa menggelar lapak mereka, seperti kebanyakan pedagang sayur dan daging. Beberapa yang lain berjalan dengan mandiri. Duduk atau berkeliling dengan keranjang anyaman di tangan.

"Hati!" Begitu teriakan yang merambat di udara. "Ada yang mau hati? Bagus dan murah. Ada potongan harga jika kau beli dua!"

Hari itu, untuk pertama kali Mikuo menemukan secercah harapan setelah bertahun-tahun lalu dirundung kelam. Ya, mungkin bisa, begitu pikirnya. Mungkin di tempat ini ia bisa menemukan solusi tentang hatinya yang kini tinggal setengah.

Pemuda itu pun memutar sol sepatunya, mengambil langkah untuk mendatangi para pedagang. Menggumamkan _permisi_ dengan sopan dan begitu aristokrat. Bertanya, _apa aku bisa membeli setengah bagian dari hati yang kau jual?_

Akan tetapi, jawaban yang Mikuo dapat setelah bertanya pada seluruh pedagang hati di sana begitu memukul mundur dirinya.

"Oh, tidak Tuan. Aku menjual hati, bukannya daging yang bisa dipotong per pon. Tentu saja, kau tidak bisa membelinya jika cuma setengah."

Semua jawaban yang ia dengar dari mereka sama. Beberapa mungkin mengucapkannya dengan aksen yang lebih variatif, tapi kurang lebih yang mereka katakan sama. Mikuo sampai merasa sedang mendengarkan kaset yang pembicaranya hanya bisa bicara satu kalimat sepanjang rekaman.

"Kau yakin tidak bisa menjual setengahnya saja padaku?" Mikuo bertanya satu kali lagi pada anak perempuan kecil di hadapannya, pedagang hati terakhir yang dapat ia temukan.

"Uh-hum." Anak itu mengangguk mantap. Poninya sampai bergoyang ke depan dan belakang. "Hati tidak bisa dijual jika hanya setengah, Tuan. Jika kau membelahnya begitu saja, hatinya bisa pecah dan rusak."

Mikuo tidak menjawab, tetapi wajahnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaan. Sorot wajah itu begitu sedih seolah-olah ada mendung yang mengitari. Harapannya sudah kepalang tinggi, rasanya ia tidak terima jika harus jatuh lagi.

Si anak penjual hati itu pun menatap Mikuo. Entah kenapa merasa kasihan padanya. Ia memindahkan berat badannya ke kaki sebelah kanan, bertanya, "Katakan padaku Tuan, apakah masalah kau alami sangat serius hingga kau butuh hati yang hanya setengah?"

"Yah, kau bisa bilang begitu." Mikuo mencoba tersenyum, tapi yang keluar justru senyum yang sarat akan kesedihan. "Belum lama ini, aku kehilangan setengah bagian hatiku. Jadi, kupikir, aku harus segera mencari pengganti yang setengahnya lagi. Bagaimana pun caranya."

"Aku belum pernah melihat hati yang cuma setengah sebelumnya. Itu buruk!"

"Yah, aku tahu."

" _Super-duper_ buruk!" Si anak terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "Tuan, cobalah pergi ke salah satu bengkel hati di sini. Aku tidak yakin apakah pematri di sana bisa memperbaiki hatimu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa mencoba."

Anak perempuan itu benar. Mikuo belum pernah masuk ke salah satu bengkel hati di tempat ini. Mungkin tempat itu bisa memberikan satu lagi harapan untuknya. Setidaknya, para tukang bisa membuat setengah bagian untuk melengkapi hatinya.

"Oh, Tuan…." Mikuo punya firasat jika, sebentar lagi, harapannya akan kembali menguap ke ketiadaan. Terutama saat pematri di hadapannya memberi tatapan simpatik. "Aku menyesal sekali mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa memperbaiki hati yang tinggal setengah."

"Kau yakin?" Mikuo masih mencoba terus berharap, sementara anggukan pria di hadapannya makin mengikis seluruh pertahanannya. "Mungkin … mungkin ada bengkel lain yang bisa menangani ini—ya, pasti ada, kan? Katakan padaku, di mana aku bisa menemukan tempat itu?"

Si pematri tersenyum. Bukan senyum senang yang biasa ditemukan ketika seorang penjual jasa mendengar kliennya rela menggelontorkan dana dengan biaya selangit, melainkan sebuah senyum kasihan. "Tak satu pun dari kami yang bisa memperbaiki ini, Tuan. Bahkan pematri terbaik sekalipun."

Pria yang wajahnya masih belepotan arang itu pun maju, menatap hati Mikuo yang diletakkan di atas telapak tangan pucat si pemilik.

"Ada begitu banyak komponen rumit di dalam benda kecil ini," tangan si pematri masih dibungkus sarung tangan, menunjuk ke arah hati Mikuo. "Jika dipotong, beberapa komponen penting di sini juga akan ikut terpotong. Tentu saja, secara kasar, kita masih bisa mengatakan jika hatimu masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi tidak seratus persen. Hati yang tinggal sepotong ini bisa mati kapan saja."

"Tidak bisakah kau membuat komponennya?"

"Sayangnya, tidak dan tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa. Kalaupun bisa, kau akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk mencintai."

Mikuo tidak merespon, tapi mulutnya terasa pahit.

"Hati yang remuk atau pecah, masih bisa diusahakan untuk perbaikannya. Tapi ini…." Helaan napas sarat akan penyesalan. "Aku minta maaf, Tuan."

"Aku mengerti." Mikuo menatap setengah potong hatinya yang tersisa, berpendar di telapak tangan dengan cahaya yang makin redup setiap harinya. Begitu menyedihkan. Mikuo tak yakin berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa.

Hatinya sebentar lagi akan mati dan ia tak akan bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Dunia akan kehilangan warna serta kehangatannya dan Mikuo sudah ketakutan sendiri hanya dengan membayangkannya.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

"Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kau lakukan adalah mencari seseorang yang juga bernasib sama sepertimu," kalimat si tukang patri mencuri atensi Mikuo. Ia mendongak hanya untuk mendapati pria itu tersenyum, berusaha mencegah Mikuo untuk berhenti. "Kau tahu, yang punya hati cuma setengah di dunia ini bukan hanya kau. Mungkin kau bisa temukan salah satu."

Mikuo tidak dapat menyembunyikan antusiasme yang meletup bagai kembang api. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Afirmasi yang terdengar begitu membahagiakan. "Masalahnya hanya satu, ukuran hati setiap orang tidak selalu sama. Jadi, pastikan ukuran hati kalian sama."

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak." Mikuo menyimpan kembali hatinya, mulut masih merentangkan senyuman. Ini tidak akan mudah, Mikuo tahu. Tapi ia masih bisa berusaha, meski sedikit. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dunianya padam begitu saja.

Di tempatnya berdiri, sang pematri tersenyum. Ikut berharap akan keberhasilan Mikuo. Kasus hati yang terpotong hingga setengah adalah hal langka. Biasanya manusia kehilangan seluruh hatinya, merusak hatinya hingga nyaris terbelah dua, ataupun menghancurkan salah satu sisinya.

Milik Mikuo, setengah bagiannya hilang sama sekali. Hal inilah yang membuat kasusnya jadi agak sedikit lebih sulit.

Si pematri masih tersenyum ketika Mikuo selesai merapikan hatinya kembali. Dan ketika pemuda berambut hijau-kebiruan itu hendak pergi, ia memanggil, "Tuan."

Mikuo menoleh.

"Aku tahu hatimu hanya tinggal setengah. Tapi … tetap jaga dia baik-baik, oke?"

* * *

Mikuo memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini beberapa hari lagi. Dia menyewa kamar di sebuah penginapan tak jauh dari pelabuhan, menikmati geliat aktivitas perdagangan yang setiap hari terjadi di sana sambil bertanya ke semua orang yang ia temui apakah mereka mengenal seseorang yang potongan hatinya tak lagi lengkap. Belum ada petunjuk yang ia temui, tapi ia belum akan berhenti.

Di suatu senja, dua orang pria berpakaian rapi datang kepadanya. Bertanya mengenai hati Mikuo yang tinggal setengah.

"Kalian tahu orang yang juga memiliki hati seperti ini?" Mikuo bertanya ketika salah satu dari mereka memintanya memperlihatkan hatinya.

"Tidak, Tuan," jawab salah satu dari mereka. "Tapi kami punya kenalan yang kenalannya bernasib sama sepertimu."

"… Baiklah…." Mikuo mengernyit, tak yakin. Perangai kedua pria di hadapannya begitu nyentrik, jika tidak mau dibilang mengundang kecurigaan. "Bisa aku bertemu dengan kenalannya kenalan kalian?"

"Tidak, sayangnya. Kenalan kami sangat sibuk." pertanyaan Mikuo dijawab dengan gerutuan samar. "Sekarang, Tuan. Perlihatkan pada kami."

Tangan besar itu nyaris menarik mantel Mikuo dengan kasar, namun terhenti begitu saja ketika sebuah suara ceria khas perempuan muda menghentak udara. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

"Oh, wah! Di situ kau rupanya!"

Baik Mikuo maupun kedua pria itu menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati seorang gadis pirang berkepang dua berdiri. Dia merentangkan senyuman akrab sambil melambaikan tangan entah pada siapa.

Dengan sepatu bots kulit pendek, ia meniti langkah ke tempat Mikuo berada. Membuat pria-pria yang sedang bersamanya melepaskan mantel Mikuo begitu saja.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu!" katanya begitu sampai di hadapan Mikuo.

Pemuda itu hanya celingukan. Mencari-cari dengan siapa gadis itu bicara. "Kau … sedang bicara padaku?"

Tawa gadis itu pecah. "Lucu sekali, John. Aku tahu kita tadi sedang bertengkar, tapi kau tidak perlu pura-pura tidak mengenalku begitu."

Yang ada di kepala Mikuo cuma satu. _Sejak kapan namanya berubah jadi John?_

Belum terjawab pertanyaan Mikuo, gadis itu sudah menggenggam tangan Mikuo. Menyeretnya menjauh dari sana. "Ayo, ayo, John. Aku sudah temukan tempat yang paling enak untuk makan."

Mikuo protes. Namanya bukan John, demi Tuhan. Tapi seluruh protes Mikuo mental begitu saja dari telinga si gadis. Si pirang tetap membawanya pergi, terus menjauh dari pria-pria tadi.

"H-hei, Nona," Mikuo masih berusaha bicara ketika mereka melewati satu lagi belokan, "kau tahu, aku bukan John. Namaku Mikuo. Mungkin kau salah orang."

Gadis itu menatap Mikuo, menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa sesuatu, kemudian tersenyum jahil seraya melepaskan si pemuda. "Aku tahu kau bukan John. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak kenal dengan siapa pun yang namanya John. Hehe…. Maafkan aku. Dan, omong-omong, namaku Lenka."

Mikuo bisa menerima permintaan maaf si gadis—Lenka, tapi masih tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ia melakukan tindakan seperti tadi. "Kenapa kau muncul dan membawaku ke sini?"

Lenka sepertinya menangkap kewaspadaan dari diri Mikuo, makanya ia tersenyum dengan cara yang begitu lembut. "Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, sungguh. Hanya ingin menolongmu."

"Menolongku dari?"

"Dua pria tadi." Lenka menjawab dengan senang hati. "Mereka merampas hati dari seseorang, menghancurkannya, kemudian mengubahnya menjadi uang."

Ada satu kata yang tidak Mikuo mengerti. " _Menghancurkannya_?"

"Beberapa orang punya tendensi untuk menghancurkan hati seseorang—hati yang masih asli dan belum pernah diganti. Rusak sedikit tidak masalah, karena yang berminat menghancurkan hati yang sudah rusak pun banyak." Lenka membawa beberapa anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Pria-pria itu menjualnya untuk mereka."

Dua detik jeda dibutuhkan Mikuo demi menangkap keseluruhan informasi terbaru yang ia dapat. Rambut halus di belakang lehernya meremang.

Dia tidak percaya ini. Hati adalah salah satu komponen paling penting bagi manusia. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang senang menghancurkannya?

"Dari mana kau tahu itu semua?" Mikuo bertanya, masih ada curiga menyusup di sela-sela kata. Dia tidak dapat menemukan alasan paling logis tentang bagaimana seorang gadis pirang, yang umurnya kelihatan masih sebaya dengannya, bisa tahu tentang hal seperti ini.

"Karena aku pernah nyaris jadi korban mereka." Lenka tersenyum simpul ketika mengatakan ini, tidak kelihatan ada beban traumatik yang mengganggunya. "Hatiku tidak dalam keadaan normal. Jadi, banyak orang seperti mereka yang datang padaku."

"Hatiku juga tidak normal." Mikuo mengakuinya, kendati merasa tak terlalu senang ketika melakukannya. Namun, gadis itu malahan menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. "Apa yang terjadi pada hatimu? Apa hatimu remuk setelah kau kehilangan kekasih?"

"Bukan."

"Jadi?"

"Hatiku tinggal setengah—yah, baiklah, mungkin ini kedengaran lucu buatmu. Tapi, maksudku, memang benar-benar cuma setengah."

Mikuo awalnya memprediksi akan ada dengus tawa tertahan dari Lenka, tapi ia tidak mendengar apa pun. Alih-alih, yang ia dapatkan justru, "Oh? Kebetulan yang mengejutkan. Hatiku juga cuma setengah. Lihat."

Lenka mengeluarkan hatinya, memperlihatkan Mikuo sepotong hati yang tak terlengkapi. Mikuo juga melakukan hal yang sama. ia mengambil hatinya, kemudian meletakkannya di telapak tangan.

Mereka menyejajarkan masing-masing hati yang tersisa dari mereka. Sisi yang Lenka miliki adalah sebelah kiri. Lucu, mengingat yang Mikuo miliki hanya sebelah kanan.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa kehilangan hatimu?" Lenka bertanya, tetapi matanya tidak lepas dari kedua potong hati di telapak masing-masing. Ada rasa asing yang mengalir di dirinya ketika melihat ada satu lagi hati yang menderita selain dirinya. Satu lagi hati yang berjuang untuk berpendar merah.

"Aku tidak menjaga hatiku dengan baik," jawab Mikuo. Sekelebat rasa nostalgik menghampiri. "Hidupku berantakan dan tak tertolong. Aku tidak beranggapan mencintai adalah hal yang penting, jadi aku terus mengabaikannya. Lalu suatu hari, ketika bangun tidur, aku mendengar suara seperti gelas pecah dari tubuhku."

"Dan kau menemukan hatimu sudah tinggal setengah?"

Mikuo mengangguk. Tersenyum getir. "Pecahan yang lainnya hancur dengan begitu halus, menghitam. Hanya dengan melihatnya pun kau bisa tahu bahwa mereka tak akan bisa dibentuk lagi."

"Rasanya pasti menyakitkan."

"Ya. Meskipun waktu itu aku lebih panik ketimbang merasa sakit." Manik hijau-kebiruan Mikuo melirik Lenka, dengan hati-hati bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku menjualnya."

"Kau _menjualnya_?"

Anggukan singkat. "Ayah tidak mengijinkanku pergi untuk belajar ilmu kedokteran. Dia tidak punya cukup banyak uang untuk mengirimku ke sekolah dokter. Kalaupun ada, biayaku di sana tidak akan tertutup. Jadi, aku _menjual_ setengah hatiku pada seorang pria kaya. Dan, yah, kau bisa bilang jika aku menyesal melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu kehilangan setengah hati bisa mengurangi kemampuan dalam mencintai sesuatu."

Mikuo terdiam sejenak. Kehilangan kata-kata dalam sepersekian sekon. Gadis yang baru ia temui menjual setengah bagian hati miliknya, hanya untuk mendapati diri menyesal di kemudian hari.

Ada sebersit kasihan, tapi Mikuo tidak yakin apakah ia harus melekatkan iba pada Lenka. Karena, bagaimana pun, Mikuo dapat melihat bahwa ia masih berusaha. Buktinya, semenjak tadi, Lenka tidak menampakkan ekspresi sedih.

Bukannya gadis itu tidak menyesal atas perbuatannya, hanya saja gadis itu berpikir jika tenggelam dalam penyesalan dan bermuram durja tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Hei, Lenka," gadis itu mendongak ketika Mikuo memanggil namanya. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta kembali potongan hatimu?"

"Pria itu sudah lama menghancurkannya."

"…"

"Beberapa hari setelah aku mendapatkan uang darinya, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ada bunyi seperti gelas pecah di belakang kepalaku. Dan saat itu juga aku tahu, pria itu telah menghancurkan hatiku."

"O-oh…." Rasa bersalah menjalari Mikuo akibat telah mengungkit kenangan lama yang tidak menyenangkan. "Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa." Lenka menjawabnya dengan tertawa kecil. Seolah-olah yang barusan ia ceritakan tidak berarti apa pun. "Itu sudah lama sekali, Mikuo. Sungguh. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Lebih baik fokus untuk mencari potongan hatiku yang baru, benar kan?"

"Kau benar." Mikuo mengembangkan seulas senyuman, entah kenapa melihat Lenka membuatnya ingin ikut tersenyum juga. "Sayangnya, menemukan orang yang hatinya cuma setengah bukan perkara mudah. Belum dihitung dengan ukuran serta sisa sisi hati yang mereka miliki."

"Aku tahu." Lenka menatap Mikuo dengan sepasang mata biru yang jernih. Persis seperti kelereng biru yang sederhana, tapi juga cantik. "Dan karena sangat sulit, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Jadi, mau coba menyatukan punyamu dengan milikku?"

Jawaban Mikuo tentu saja hanya satu, "Tentu."

Hari itu, ketika semesta sudah mengungu, dua orang yang kehilangan hatinya mencoba menyatukan sisa kepingan milik mereka. Hal ini kedengarannya sederhana, tapi sebetulnya bukan perkara remeh belaka. Hati tak ubahnya sepatu cinderella. Dia akan menolak satu persatu yang bukan pasangan mereka.

Namun hari ini, di tengah frustasi, kedua potongan hati itu berpendar dengan rona merah yang segar ketika dipertemukan. Persis seperti kelopak mawar merah yang merekah di tengah hamparan gelap. Mencolok.

Bahkan ketika merah itu muncul, baik Mikuo ataupun Lenka merasakan hangat yang menjalari tubuh mereka. Mengalir melalui aliran darah. Rasa yang telah lama absen dari kehidupan keduanya.

Mereka merasa begitu hidup.

Mereka merasa bisa mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati kali ini.

"Berhasil." Keduanya mengatakan ini secara bersamaan, kemudian tertawa. Senang akhirnya hal terpenting dari hidup mereka telah kembali.

"Aku tidak percaya pasangannya ada di milikmu. Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mencari ini!" Lenka berkata dengan euforia yang meletup-meletup. Ia mengembalikan potongan hati milik Mikuo ke genggaman pemuda itu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini hati itu masih merah terang meski dipisahkan. Bukannya redup seperti temaram bulan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Mikuo bertanya sambil meletakkan kembali hatinya ke tempat semula. "Kupikir mereka akan terus menyatu."

"Tentu saja tidak." Lenka tertawa. "Mereka hanya akan merah seperti tadi. Tapi, yah, memang pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa terpisah terlalu jauh. Karena setengah bagian hatiku ada padamu."

"Mmm … jadi, kau mau bilang jika sekarang kita terhubung?"

"Kurang lebih." Lenka terdiam sejenak, menatap hatinya yang kali ini berbinar begitu indah. Persis seperti yang ia miliki dulu. kelegaan begitu terpancar dari wajahnya. "Kuharap kau tidak merasa keberatan jika akulah yang jadi pasangan hatimu."

"Selama kau tidak berpikir untuk menjual hatimu sekali lagi, aku tidak akan keberatan."

"Bagus sekali, Tuan. Biar kuingatkan padamu, hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu." Lenka mengerling galak pada Mikuo. Main-main, tentunya. "Sekali lagi kau biarkan hidupmu berantakan sampai hatimu hancur, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Mereka saling bertukar tatap.

Mereka tertawa.

Dua potong hati milik dua orang berbeda malam itu bertemu, menjadi satu.

* * *

Senja datang lagi ketika Lenka datang lagi hari itu. Masih membawa sebuket lili untuk menggantikan bunga di ruangan itu, dan masih akan menghabiskan dua jam waktunya untuk menunggui Mikuo.

Pria yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi suaminya itu baru saja selesai dengan operasi hatinya dua hari lalu. Masih belum bisa turun dari tempat tidur, membuat Lenka berpikir harus selalu menemaninya agar Mikuo tak kesepian.

Walaupun sebetulnya, Mikuo kerap menyuruh Lenka fokus saja pada kegiatannya. Bukan karena Mikuo tidak mengharapkan kehadiran wanita itu, tapi lebih karena Mikuo tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan Lenka. Dia adalah seorang penulis sekaligus ilustrator buku anak-anak yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa buah judul baru. Rasanya tidak enak ketika kau menjadi hambatan yang membuat buku istrimu sendiri telat rilis.

Hari ini pun sama. Mikuo menyambut Lenka dengan, "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu sering ke sini?"

"Kau punya istri perhatian yang rela meluangkan waktunya untuk suami. Seharusnya kau senang, Mikuo." Lenka duduk di kursi tunggal, tak jauh dari bangsal Mikuo. Ia nyengir kecil ketika Mikuo menepuk puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak senang, hm?"

Lenka tertawa pelan. Menyenangkan. Tak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana acara _launching_ bukunya?" Mikuo bertanya kemudian. Ia membiarkan Lenka meraih tangannya, memeganginya seperti sedang menjaga.

"Baik," jawab wanita itu. "Kuharap bukuku diterima dengan baik."

"Ayolah…. Kau pengarang buku anak-anak terbaik yang pernah kukenal, Lenka. Apa yang kau cemaskan?"

Lenka hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, berharap hal yang sama.

Buku Lenka yang sebelumnya dicetak ulang sebanyak tiga kali. Angka yang begitu hebat jika mengingat sasarannya anak-anak. Pasar yang tidak terlalu besar jika kita bicara tentang kota ini.

Kali ini, Lenka berharap bukunya tidak akan mengecewakan. Bukunya kali ini bercerita tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang kehilangan setengah hatinya dan berusaha mencari pengganti dari setengah hatinya. Wanita itu telah mencurahkan begitu banyak usaha untuk karyanya kali ini. Rasanya beban untuk yang kali ini terasa begitu berat.

Lenka tanpa sadar memegang tangan Mikuo lebih erat, membuat pria itu bisa menangkap kecemasan yang masih menggelayut padanya.

Mikuo membalas genggaman istrinya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya lembut. "Kau sudah mengerjakannya sebaik mungkin, kan? Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan."

Sepasang biru menatap Mikuo. Tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih. Cepat sembuh, Mik," gumam Lenka pelan. "Kau akan menghancurkan hatiku jika tidak pulih."

Mikuo tertawa pelan.

Sisa hari itu mereka habiskan dengan berpegangan tangan, bercerita.

Senja pelan-pelan lenyap dari horizon.

* * *

 **[fin]**

* * *

tradefic kelaaarr~~

muhuehuehue...

mohon maaf banget kalo didn't meet your expectations, ya sal. huhuhu ;;;;

maafkan atas keterbatasan sayaaa #sungkem

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti.

salam,

alleira


End file.
